


Turquoise Void and The Son of a Rebel

by sorasan0000



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Age Difference, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasan0000/pseuds/sorasan0000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple exchange between Kyo-ga and Soo-won one day leads to one-sided admiration and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turquoise Void and The Son of a Rebel

“…and in this form of governance, the individual tribe leaders are given more autonomy over how they govern their people. A king in this form of government must be careful to find a balance in unity while giving freedom to…” Kyo-Ga trailed off in his muttering as he read the rest in his mind.

His hours upon hours of studying left him absent-minded about the time of day it was. The indescribable duty he felt to clear the negative reputation of his tribe preceded him, and as if in an unbreakable trance, he turned page after page, wrote note after note, refused meal after meal—all for the sake of learning as much as he could with the time he had.

“Master Kyo-Ga, the servants tell me you haven’t been eating properly.”

Kyo-Ga swiftly lifted his head from writing, his long fringes jumping in unison. He nearly choked on his own saliva as he swallowed and straightened out his shoulders, slamming the ink brush to the side of his notes. The jerky reaction caused the other to gently fall back to give him space.

“Y-You’re Majesty, I—“ Kyo-Ga’s words fell short as nothing came to his mind. There the king stood with beautiful turquoise eyes wide from surprise. His clothing was as casual as the day they had met face-to-face. Where he had stood with such sound authority and forgiveness wrapped in one before, he seemed relaxed and concerned now.

He swallowed again, feeling his mouth grow dry. Or rather, he had only noticed just then how thirsty he was. He exhaled quickly and lowered his head. “Right. I can’t remember the last time I ate.”

The king’s smile perked up. He glided across the floor and motioned for an unseen servant on the other side of the shelf, perhaps a more timid one that informed the king of his predicament in the first place. It sparked a hot, hardened knot in his chest, causing him to click his tongue and tighten his lips together. It’s true that it was the king’s business to know the whereabouts and conditions of those working under him, but he was a grown man. He could fetch for food himself.

The casual king placed a tray that held a simple meal before him. It consisted of a drink, a bowl of brewed vegetable soup, and cooled biscuits. He stared at it for a moment and glanced at the king, who had since pulled up a seat and placed folded arms on the table. His eyes darted from scroll to scroll, journal to journal, and he hummed in understanding.

“You’re reading Scholar Ki-Ha’s publications.”

Kyo-Ga hummed in agreement as he took a prolonged drink. Those same beautiful eyes glistened in excitement as his cheeks tinted red-ish pink and rose with a small smile. He found himself unable to take his sight off him but darted his gaze as soon as he had been spotted. How could the ruler of this nation be so young and gorgeous, he wondered.

More importantly, how could someone so young accomplish what he did during his father’s…

“Which scholars do you take inspiration from?” he asked before finishing his earlier thought.

“Ah, nobody in particular. I enjoy reading what any publication has to offer, but I tend to expound on everything I find and morph them for my own use.”

As the king spoke, Kyo-Ga watched his jawline move up and down, followed by taking a glance at his slender neck. He skimmed his thickly clothed torso and traced down his sleeves and found his glance focused on his hands. Every uncovered place on his body appeared as pale and elegant as any lady-in-waiting or untrained rich man’s son he had ever seen. His face flushed red as he realized what he was doing and shot his glance straight for the soup.

“So you take those ideas and make them fit for yourself,” he paused as he took a sip of the soup, “but there’s no guarantee your ideas will work in practice if you are not a seasoned strategist or fighter yourself.”

He had heard stories before that the child of the mighty Yuhon was nothing short of a greenhorn and that it would be child’s play to remove him if desired. For him to display such calculated methods that overtook the years of experience of others was an astonishing feat. He had to have trained somehow.

The king simply smiled without commenting back. The illuminated look of those eyes began to slowly lose their shine, and Kyo-Ga felt a twinge in his chest. How was it possible for him to be on the same caliber of strategic leadership as himself, who had trained for more than a decade to get where he was at? There’s no possible way he could be his equal or even his superior in this matter unless he had been training for even longer.

Suwon yawned and closed his eyes, resting his head on his folded arms. Kyo-Ga broke out in sweat and reached out a hand. He had more to talk about, but he remembered that he was in no position to expect demands to be fulfilled.

Had it been anyone else, would he have been spared the way King Suwon spared him and his family? Would he have been given the chance to rebuild rather than giving the post to another family? He knew his father would never have allowed such leniency. What did this king still see in him that allowed him to take on this task?

A soft snore broke his thoughts. The king had simply gone to sleep in the meantime. Kyo-Ga’s mouth fell agape. The king himself was resting completely unguarded and vulnerable. He quietly stood from his seat and lingered next to Suwon’s side, glancing in all directions and tuning himself into the surroundings.

As mighty a king he seemed to be, he was still immature in some ways, he supposed. He peered down between his fringes and once again found himself scanning the younger’s elegant, dashing features. He had never noticed before, but his eyelashes were some of the longest he had seen on a man, and even though he had heavy circles upon closer inspection, they took none from the beauty etched across his complexion.

_How was I so blessed to have met someone like this?_

He returned to his seat and ate the biscuits, picking up a new journal from the pile and skimming for guidance for tribe leaders. All the while, he was careful to keep the ruckus to a minimum so he didn’t disturb the king’s rest.

_I am the son of a rebel and always will be._

Suwon stirred and flushed bright red as another soft exhale escapes his lips. Kyo-Ga found himself distracted from his reading and couldn’t help but focus on Suwon and his thoughts.

The offspring of a traitor. The one that walked in the traitor’s footsteps. A second chance. The stability of the Fire Tribe more important than anything else. Would he eventually be punished? If not, how could his king be so giving? Was this some kind of punishment in it of itself? How was his king so beautiful?

Suwon’s head slowly lifted as his eyes regained focus, prompting Kyo-Ga to open the journal back up from where he left off before he choked on air from where his thoughts were eventually leading.

“I’m sorry. I dozed off right as we were talking,” he chimed as he yawned.

Kyo-Ga tried to appear unperturbed, but he hid his flustered expression behind the open journal and looked more suspicious than anything.

“Just so I’m clear, Your Majesty,” he clearly said, “I acknowledge you as the better strategist for now, but I’m sure to surpass you given our different positions.”

Suwon sat up and placed his hands on his lap before stating, “I have no doubt.”

“I’m also thankful to you for trusting me enough to appoint me to this position.”

Suwon stood and gently smiled. “Right,” is all he said before gliding to his side.

As soon as Kyo-Ga heard a light giggle, he hid his face even deeper in the pages of the journal. The very presence of this king by his side caused shockwaves to surge through his body and mind, and the vibration and echo of his sweet voice through his ears sounded like the chime of the heavens themselves. The lack of proper nutrition the past week must have been doing this to him. Most certainly.

“Please take care of yourself, Master Kyo-Ga. If I must tell you that as an order, I will.”

Kyo-Ga muttered in compliance and waited until Suwon was out of sight before collapsing on the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every lasting second after that small exchanged proved challenging for Kyo-Ga. He made sure to eat what he could when he could, all to keep the king at bay because he felt like his heart could burst out of his chest just by being in his presence.

Every time he happened to come across him from that point on, his chest constricted and his face heated with quick vigor. He couldn’t let this happen. It wasn’t happening. He refused to admit it. This was the king, and he was just his new Fire general.

As he walked down a corridor, he spotted Suwon walking beside Counselor Keishuk and stepped out of the way, bowing as they crossed. The man they called Keishuk was an interesting fellow to say the least. He didn’t seem to trust anybody easily, and that included Kyo-Ga. No offense was taken, as he wouldn’t have trusted him had he been anyone else, either. He leered as Suwon gave him a gentle wave and smile.

As they walked further away, Kyo-Ga breathed to calm his blood and nerves. That back, which held so many responsibilities on it, not as a person of his own right but as the ruler of a nation, looked exhausted but still eager to move on.

He gave in. Was this birthed from respect and admiration? He couldn’t pinpoint it at the moment.He couldn’t resist falling in love like this.

All he could do at that point was recognize it. Recognize it, not act upon it, and use it to serve that young man, with all the trust he had laid upon him.


End file.
